Of Changed Names and Birthday Wishes
by Ranko twin
Summary: AU Mayu Michishige (my OC) makes a wish on her birthday that involves her twp best friends: Yami and Yuugi. Her wish will be granted in a way she did not expect. T for slight cursing. This is a one shot to celebrate my third "birthday" of being on this site. Please R&R.


**Yami: Hey guys, so Ranko isn't here today and there is a reason for that. **

**Yuugi: Yes, today is June 26 and this is Ranko twin's third birthday. **

**Yami: We have not celebrated this in the past, but we wanted to do this for her since it seemed really important to her…though I don't understand why. I mean, its 3, its not like its 10 or 15. You know, the important numbers. **

**Yuugi: Yami, you're ruining it. **

**Yami: Oh, sorry. Okay, so this fic is to celebrate Ranko twin's third birthday. So happy birthday, Ranko!**

**Yuugi: Yami, be quiet!**

**Ranko: What is going on in here?**

**Yami: Um, nothing?**

**Ranko: I'm keeping my eye on you. (backs out of the room slowly)**

**Yuugi: So…without further ado. Ranko twin does not own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh, this story is not for profit. The only thing that belongs to her is her OC Mayu who will be making her first debut in this story. **

**Yami: Do I have to say it?**

**Yuugi: Yes!**

**Yami: But why?**

**Yuugi: Because it is tradition!**

**Yami: Alright! Enjoy, happy?**

**Yuugi: Much.**

-/-

Mayu Michishige stared out the window longingly, though she preferred to be called Ranko. No one knew why. Every time someone would ask, she would change the reason. "It was my grandmother's name" or "I like the meaning of the name." Some called her Ranko, others called her Mayu.

Mayu longed to be outside. It was such a beautiful day and she was stuck inside this classroom, listening to a boring teacher with pit stains drown on and on about something on Edo era. She would rather be at home reading a book. Maybe she could sneak her book out of her school satchel and start reading it now…

"Miss Michishige," the teacher at the front of the classroom snapped. All heads whipped around to look at her.

"Yes, sensei?" she asked, not missing a beat, but she did feel her face becoming red with all of her peers staring at her.

"Is there something that is more interesting outside than my lesson?"

'Anything is more interesting than this,' she thought, but saying it out loud would be dumb, even for her.

"No, sensei," she said quietly. A few girls behind her giggled.

The teacher nodded in approval. "Alright, let us continue…"

Mayu sighed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. Oh, how she would just love to just walk out of this classroom right now. She would just continue to walk down the hall and off of school grounds even if someone tried to stop her.

As she was deep in her thoughts she felt someone poke her arm. She looked to her right and saw one of her closest friends, Yuugi, wave at her and hold out a note for her to take. She gave Yuugi a skeptical look—he never passed notes in class—and accepted the note.

She unfolded it and it read:

_Hey, what you thinking about?_

She looked at Yuugi through the corner of her eye. She adjusted her glasses and tucked a piece of auburn hair behind her ear and wrote back:

_How much I hate being stuck in this classroom on my birthday. _

Yuugi read the note quickly and silently giggled.

_Class is almost over and then we'll be free for lunch. _

Mayu looked up at the clock; they still had ten minutes of class left.

_Not soon enough. _

**Later**

"I mean, I just don't understand why we have to learn about history," Mayu was explaining to Yuugi after class while they were walking to their normal lunch spot in the courtyard under a nice, shady tree. "It's the past, right? They're always telling us to 'strive for a better future.' Besides, all I need to know about history, I can read about in historical manga."

Yuugi giggled. "Like _Tail of the Moon_?"

"Exactly!"

"Hey, Mayu!" Anzu greeted when they made it to their tree. All of their friends were already there. Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Anzu, Honda, Seto, and Mayu's favorite: Jounouchi.

"I told you, call me Ranko," Mayu said.

"Why is that exactly?" Anzu asked.

"I know this one!" Honda said, raising his hand excitedly. "Its because it was the name of your first pet?"

Jounouchi shook his head and hit Honda upside the head. "Let me guess," he said; he fell backwards to lay on his back in the shade of the tree, an arm slung over his eyes. "It was to honor the memory of your fleeting childhood in America."

Mayu was half Japanese and moved here when she was only six years old. "No…it is because Ranko is the name of my favorite anime character."

"What anime is she from?" Seto asked, barely paying her any attention, more focused on his half finished book.

Mayu opened her mouth to answer and then snapped in shut. "Ranko is the name of my lost twin sister and I want to honor her memory."

"Uh-huh," Honda said, unconvinced.

"Hey, leave me alone, it's my birthday," Mayu said, plopping down in the grass in between Yami and Ryou.

Ryou reached behind him into a paper bag he had with him and pulled out a strawberry cupcake with vanilla frosting, topped with chocolate sprinkles; Mayu's mouth watered looking at the sweet. "Here, Ranko, I made it for you in Home ec. Happy birthday!"

Yuugi sat down next to Yami as Ryou pulled out a candle from his bag as well. He stuck it in the top of the cupcake and asked Bakura for a lighter, because everyone knew that he always carried one with him. Bakura grumbled and lit the candle for Mayu's mini-cake.

"Make a wish, Ranko," Ryou said, holding it out for the girl to take.

Mayu took the cupcake in her hands and stared at the flames. She had one wish that she truly wanted to come true. Yes, she had many dreams that she wanted to make real, but this is a wish she had hoped for for a few years.

Yami and Yuugi knew Mayu as long as she has been in Japan. They have always been friends, for all of these years they have been inseparable. Mayu was painfully shy when she was a kid and had no real friends. Yuugi and Yami were the only ones who would play with her and were nice to her; they were friends ever since.

But she had noticed that there was something between Yami and Yuugi that refused to be acknowledge by both boys. It was their secret feelings for each other. It was not just her obsession with shounen-ai that made her think that either. The two boys had known each other practically since birth and there was no denying that there was something underneath that life-long friendship.

Call her a hopeless romantic, but she wanted them to get together so very badly. She would do everything to try and make them realize they were meant to be. She dropped hints, she has literally pushed them together, hell, she even created her own shipping name for them.

She called in puzzleshipping, because Yami and Yuugi's relationship was confusing to her but everything seemed to fit together in the end.

After she was done with Yami and Yuugi, she was going after Ryou and Bakura next; they were tendershipping to her because Bakura would become all sweet and caring when Ryou was around.

Mayu closed her eyes and made a wish.

'I wish puzzleshipping was real,' she thought and blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for, Ranko?" Yuugi asked.

Yami elbowed her side. "Yeah, tell us, bitch."

Mayu took Yami's arm and twisted it around his back, bending his arm. "Ow! Mercy, mercy!" Mayu released Yami and the man rolled his shoulder to relieve the pain. They may be childhood friends but that didn't mean they didn't fight occasionally…or always.

"I can't tell you," she said.

"Why not?" Jounouchi asked.

Mayu smiled. "Because then it won't come true."

**Later that night**

Mayu was finishing up something on her laptop before going to bed. She was researching what fiction was for a project in her Language Arts class. There was something that caught her eye in the search results and it made her adjust her glasses to make sure that what she was staring at what correct.

"What is fanfiction?"

-/-

**Ranko: Oh, guys! You are so sweet! Thank you for this!**

**Yuugi: No problem, Ranko. (hugs her)**

**Yami: I don't see what you are freaking out about, its just a short little story that makes no sense. **

**Ranko: Go away, Yami, you're ruining the moment!**

**Yami: Do you wanna start a fight?**

**Ranko: Bring it on!**

**Yuugi: Bonus content!**

Mayu had searched the author name "Ranko" as a joke and was surprised by what she found. "Who the hell is 'Ranko twin' and how does she know about Yami and Yuugi?" Mayu went down to the author's stories and clicked on The Shadow Game. She read the first chapter and she couldn't stop smiling.

She looked upwards and decided to stay up a little later to read this story. "Thank you alternate universe me." It looks like birthday wishes come true after all.

**Ranko: OMR, I need mental help. Review!**


End file.
